Code Geass The Order of the Black Death
by KotomineArturia
Summary: In a universe where Lelouch has taken Japan over with ruthless force and the power of his geass. His conquest starts from there. Having openly revealed his identity, he has made Britannia an open enemy, and while noone else is against him, it will be hard
1. The Dark King

**The setting takes place far into Lelouch's conquest. He had been far more merciless and even more evil this time around than before. He had merciless turned many who oppossed him into his slaves, and killed many without any second thoughts or consideration. He was no hero to the people, rather an evil ruthless plague sprouting from Japan. He had made his identity known early in his conquest, and named his forces the Order of the Black Death.**

**His war had taken Japan over successfully without any failure, but it would be more difficult here on out, he had been too open thus far, but his geass'd minions were fairly vast.**

* * *

"Lelouch, you called?" It was C.C. She had served as a very powerful source of his conquest. Not only supplying his Geass, but... Lelouch made use of her immortality, and she was a fairly powerful pilot. Taking advantage of her immortality, she often had gone on suicide missions, where they should've been no chance of survival, which of course hadn't stopped her. The enemies didn't seem to know who C.C. was, though Lelouch knew that many of Britannia should know.

"Yes, we'll be spreading our reach soon. As usual, I'll have you round up a squad for your initial mission. I suggest you take Kallen with you, though."

"... Is this not a mission where she would be lost?"

"Hmhmhmn... I don't think that'll be the case. From the intel I've gathered, you won't succeed without her with you. Besides, she'd been eager to return to the field. Lakshata, and her team has increased the Guren's capability. It should be far more powerful than the enemy's Lancelot, though... it's possible that the Knights of the Round may end up there as reinforcements."

"Aren't they equiped with 7th generation knightmares? ... can her Guren fight against them?"

"Lakshata has used stolen technology, though it's not complete Guren is more than a match. It's superior to any knightmare they have." Lelouch's grin was fairly wide. Lakshata had taken enemy technology, though she had wished not to use it, saying something such as it was against her pride, and she wanted to win with her own tech, but Lelouch easily swayed her otherwise ... with the power of Geass.

"I'll get everything sorted by tomorrow, then, Lelouch ..." C.C. said smugly, though in a way, she was disappointed in what Lelouch had become. She wouldn't betray him, but she didn't like how things had become ...


	2. Destruction of the Factory

C.C. had assembled her strike force. As usual it comprised of various geass'd former Britannian soldiers, but this time Kallen had joined as well. This would be the first battle outside of Japan for her, and she was fairly nervous. "C.C. ... what... what are we doing? Lelouch's goal to destroy Britannia ... is it as simple as that? I've fought with him thus far, for the freedom of Japan, which he has given to us ... Japan is a free nation ..." She thought hard about it. Japan was technically free at this point, but ultimately it was under Lelouch's rule now. While he was no hero of the people, and many feared him, the Japanese did have their rights and freedom restored. She thought hard about everything. Lelouch was in control of so much ... she had long since known of his power, the Geass. She was sure her heart was still her own... many Britannians had been turned to their side, but were others? It's possible many were, though she tried to think better of Lelouch than that.

"Kallen, you need not worry. Lelouch wouldn't do you any injustice. After he has eliminated Britannia, and any that oppose his goals, you and the Japanese will all be fine." C.C. answered. They each went to their respective knightmare frames, giving each other a nod.

With her faith restored Kallen let out a heavy sigh, turning to face her knightmare, the Guren MK II. It was upgraded radically using stolen Britannian technology. The problem was that the technology had been incomplete, and Lakshata completed it on her own, not as it was meant to be designed. Odds are when the Britannians implement it, it would be stronger. The Guren now had Energy Wings, as well as enhanced armaments, and other modifications as well. Lakshata had renamed it Guren Azure. The name actually seemed a bit odd, but it didn't matter to her. It would allow her to fight and make up the debt she now owed to Lelouch. For the freedom of Japan she would fight Britannia alone if she had to.

As the team entered their knightmares they prepared to launch immediately. Their mission was to sabotage an enemy factory, suppossedly enemy scientists were preparing to create new generation mass production, starting with this site. Lancelot was deployed there as defense, and they already assumed it would become a battle sight, or atleast they anticipated it, however.. what they likely wouldn't anticipate would be the power of Guren Azure. Likely the strongest knightmare in existence at this moment, it would have the task of halting Suzaku, and Lancelot, and any of the Knights of the Rounds who may come. They are on their way, and would reach their around midnight.

"Ready, Kallen?" C.C. asked, as she prepared to launch in her custom knightmare frame. It was a high speed ranged type, called The Witch, it was fairly well named in Kallen's opinion. What with C.C. being an immortal with the power to give geass to others. The nightmare was colored green, armed with an assault rifle, and a high powered sniper rifle. It was likely capable of piercing through even energy shields, with it's power output. In case of emergency it was armed with small blades at it's sides which can be used for melee battle. Not amazingly powerful, but as a side weapon it was useful.

The hanger bay's gates began to swing open, they would have to cross over the ocean to a base in Britannian territory. It would be a long flight, and would take nearly 6 hours, but they had spare energy fillers, for once they arrive, and again for the return flight. They had 10 units with them, and while C.C. was in lead the the operations to sabotage the factory, Kallen would be the most important in this upcoming battle. _"... Lelouch, this is for you"_ Kallen thought to herself, as all the knightmares deployed, and launched, heading to the battleground ahead.

* * *

They had just reached their destination. C.C. was quickly leading them all towards the factory. Being on Britannian homeland, and without Lelouch's direct guidance would force this mission to be far more risky than usual, but they couldn't launch an all out strike, without causing a large scale war, and the potential of allowing Lelouch to be captured couldn't be risked. Having just changed their energy fillers, they'd be alright for some time. A few knightmares came around on patrol, but C.C. had pulled out her sniper rifle and fired two shots before they had ever even thought of sounding an alarm. The sound of the rifle was fairly quiet, and though it was so high powered, it causes small, but definite damage. She had hit the cockpits on each, and the two knightmares fell over with a loud clank. Hopefully it wouldn't draw too much attention, though if it did, Kallen's mission would start then.

C.C. lead the unit to the sides of the factory. It was odd that it was so undefended, despite the reports which had made it sound almost like a fortress. For such an important factory, it seemed ... too easy. Kallen's sent a transmission to C.C. without any hesitation. "C.C. ... I think something is up. Be quick about this, I have a bad feeling.", though C.C.'s response was less than what Kallen had hoped. "Well, then you'll have a harder time, huh?" With that they all entered the factory. A few sentry came about, then C.C. had finished them just as quickly as before... or rather she thought she had, but one had missed by enough to where the knightmare was still operable, and it's pilot was still alive. He hit the alarm trigger without hesitation. C.C. brought up her assault rifle raining a barrage of fire onto the knightmare frame, destroying it quickly.

It was too late, however. The alarms were off, and C.C. went further into the factory, with her unit. Kallen however went back outside. "I'll leave it to you, C.C." and as expected C.C.'s reply was a simple "Understood."

* * *

As she exited, the factory was already surrounded. Several of those mass produced Lancelot types were around, and of course... the Lancelot was there as well. "Kallen ... stand down" came Suzaku's transmission. As usual he tried to force her to quit her mission, but it wouldn't happen this time. "Kallen, you know you cannot beat me... with this force you can't hope-"

Kallen fired up the knightmare's Energy Wings, a prototype and incomplete device. "Suzaku... this is the end for you!" She launched through the air, jetting at high speeds. Holding her right hand out infront of her, she hit the trigger causing a large blast of radiation to surge through the air. Near instantly destroying several frames.

Suzaku noticed that the Guren didn't seem nearly as weak as it had before... infact he was sure it was faster than his Lancelot. "What ... is this technology?" He pulled out his V.A.R.I.S. and fired off a shot, though it never got close to the Guren. Kallen had not only swurved out of the way, but then came around towards the Lancelot. The Guren was directly in the Lancelot's face. Twin swords rose up to strike the Guren, but they never reached. Both were grabbed into Lancelot's left hand. They blades only slightly damaging the now enhanced armor on the hand. Then Guren's right hand grabbed Lancelot's left arm, and Kallen surged radiation through it, causing it to explode near instantly. Several of the other units only just now realized where Kallen had flown off to began to fire at her. Even though her armor was improved, she still wasn't willing to take any damage to her Guren. She jetted into the air straight up, avoiding all the fire, though she let Lancelot free of her grip. Though it had only one arm now, it would be much less to handle.

Kallen checked the time quickly. The had only 15 minutes until the rest of the Knights of the Rounds would be there. She evaded more fire, jetting around at incredibly high, blurring speeds. She tore up several of the knightmare frames while in mid-flight. She was just adjusting to this high speed, and suppossedly this wasn't even the complete version, due to incomplete data.

* * *

C.C.'s unit had meanwhile met with resistence, but nothing her and her team couldn't handle. She had lost a few units, but all was going well at the moment. She had set several bombs all around the factory. The mission would be a success for sure. Even should she and the rest get routed, the bombs at this point would destroy nearly the entire factory.

Just as she was setting the final bomb she was suddenly hit hard from the side. As she checked what had hit her, to her surprise it was one of the Knights of the Round. The Knight of One, and his Galahad. But... he was early. They should've had ten minutes left.

C.C.'s guards all charged towards Galahad, but Excalibur quickly and easily cleft most of them in the first swing, and eliminated the rest in a second, all exploding afterwards. "You thought you could sabotage this factory, without me stopping you? You planned to finish before we arrived... but... we simply launched from the floating base and arrived early, after the alarm went off.. heh... what a foolish miscalculation... I'll end you here." C.C. grabbed the twin blades at her side, as the Galahad rushed towards her, but his blade, the Excalibur easily cut through them, and damaged her frame's armor as well.

"Kallen.. I need immediate backup... the Knight of One.. is here, the Knights are here..."

* * *

"Wha?... Understood..." Kallen had nearly destroyed all the knightmare frames at this point, and Suzaku's frame was nearly finished, but she figured she had better leave it at that. "Farewell... Suzaku." She said, bursting straight through the factory's roof, to where the coordinates stated C.C.'s knightmare to be. Not a moment too soon. As she arrived Galahad was in the process of dealing a final blow to The Witch. Kallen grabbed Excalibur's edge into her right hand. "I'll prove to Britannia with your defeat... that I won't let any of you stop us. Lelouch will destroy your country, for it's history of relentless destruction!" She began to activate her radiation surge, but as she did, the Excalibur's shield activated, repelling the radiation. She stopped, but that alone couldn't stop her. Galahad swung the Excalibur towards her, but she rode over a wall with her land spinners, and a quick hope over not only the sword, but Galahad. Quickly she attacked with her blade on her left arm, it was a Maser Vibration Blade, similar to the Lancelot's, though it was smaller. It stabbed into the armor in the back, though it didn't cause much damage. She was about to grab the back of the massive knightmare, but then another knightmare arrived deflecting her arm. It was the Tristan. Another of the Knights of the Round. Kallen spins the Guren and kicks Tristan back, while jetting backwards slightly, while fiting her Slash Harken towards Galahad, though he spins around deflecting them with Excalibur.

C.C. stands her Witch up, and begins to fly through the hole onto the roof, replacing her Energy Filler with her spare, while asking Kallen to hold them back before following. Immediately Galahad tried to follow, but Kallen raised the Guren's right arm, and fired a blast of radiation damaging the Galahad a bit, before he put Excalibur in it's path, repelling a significant portion. "That annoying sword.. !" Kallen shouted before Tristan dashed towards her. "So you must be the Ace of the Black Death... interesting... I'll be the one to take you down!"

Kallen swatted him aside with her right arm, though in this confined space it would prove difficult to fight well against them both. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I won't let you defeat me!" In that moment she activated her Energy Wings and flew out of the factory, or tried to, but Galahad tossed the Excalibur towards her, she tried to activate her radiation shield, but damaged her clawed arm before she could. Though it wasn't much damage, it did cut off the radiation, and damaged her armor. Not wanting to wait any longer she chased after C.C.

Meeting up with C.C. in mid-flight, she exchanged the energy fillers quickly in mid-flight. Though they had lost the ten units with them, it wasn't much to worry about. It bothered Kallen to use them the way they did, but they formally were Britannian Soldiers, those who had harassed her people... C.C. pressed the detonator, and in the background a large explosion was set off. "Seems it was a success, huh Kallen?" C.C. said, flashing a somewhat arrogant smile.

Kallen had a few more questions to ask about Lelouch... and they had plenty of time on the flight back.


	3. Britannia's Lament

Cornelia slammed her fist into the table before her, after she rose from her chair. "How could we let this happen?! We even had several of the Knights of the Rounds located there!" Cornelia's anger was apparent nearly the moment the message had been delivered that their factory that had just been completed had been destroyed almost before it had any use. She turned an angry glare towards Darlton.

Darlton stood not far, as calm as he usually was. "It would seem somehow Lelouch had gathered info about it prior to it even finishing, M'lady." Cornelia seemed to calm somewhat, but the fact that they lost such an important factory to Lelouch after having lost all of Area 11 didn't set well. She had been in charge of Area 11 until it's downfall, and she was now back in the mainland, and she had already suffered a defeat under an establishment under her control. "Darlton ... how do you think they could get the information, none of the traitors in Area 11 could possibly have known..."

"Based on all the traitors in Area 11 it's possible there are even more here. He is a prince, it's possible they feel that he should be their leader?" He turned to look at Lloyd who had been sitting in the room, unusually quiet. Cornelia seemed to catch onto what had interested Darlton, and she understood fairly easily why... Lloyd was usually rather talkitive, infact, he was usually annoying.

"What is the matter?" She asked, in a fairly harsh tone. It was obvious he knew something. Knowing Lloyd it was likely somethign to do with the matter of that Red Knightmare. She had encountered it in the past, but it had very clearly exceeded not only 7th generation knightmare frames, but was capable of fighting two 8th generation frames before escaping.

"It would seem they are using our incomplete data left in our facilities in Area 11... the Energy Wings are one of Cecile's concepts, though they aren't fully complete. Though I can't be sure ... it would seem Lelouch's scientists could build it from the data we left ... they could have even completed it... infact, that red Knightmare seems to have alot of our technology that they didn't have before." Unlike usual, Lloyd seemed rather bummed out. Cornelia wasn't sure if it was the enemy making use of their technology, or if it was something else, but it didn't matter what bothered him.

"So... you're saying they have better technology than us?" Cornelia asked, sitting back into her chair, somehow having calmed herself. Lloyd nodded, but then as he began to leave the room the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein entered. Following him was Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four. As they walked in, they turned towards Lloyd, then he greeted Cornelia.

"Bismarck... is there something you need?" Cornelia asked, she wasn't particularly in the mood to talk to him, though he had been in battle vs the red knightmare frame. "M'lady, I've come to speak to Earl Asplund." Cornelia merely shrugged it off.

"Lloyd, I am directly commanding you to tune up the Galahad, and the Bedivere." Bismarck said, though Lloyd seemed somewhat bothered by the sudden command. "I have to repair the Lancelot, it's my first priority ..." He began, though apparently that wasn't an option. "No, you'll be taking my orders." And Lloyd sighed somewhat, then after considering he figured that possibly taking a break from the Lancelot for now may take his mind off of it's condition. "Alright, I'll take a look." He said, almost seemed out of his depression from only a few moments of thought, and then he exited the room.

Bismarck walked up to Cornelia, getting a glare from Darlton. "Cornelia, I propose we strike at Lelouch himself, rather than allow him to hit an run like this. Though it's only small attacks, if he continues them, we'll lose the war of attrition that he's starting." Cornelia stared at him in a confused, partially angry way. "We don't have the millitary power here to strike out at Area 11 as of the moment... if we launch our forces with Schneizel's as well, then perhaps, but... you have to realize that they have our technology as well as their own. With their current resources we don't know what to expect."

Bismarck seemed as though he had expected this reply, though he wasn't pleased. "If that's your choice, I'll continue my defense of this territory." He glared coldly to Cornelia, unnerving her a bit, though only for a moment as he and the Knight of Four left.

Darlton sighed, apparently relieved that Bismarck had left. "I've never liked that man..." He said, which was unusual. He respected power and usefulness. He was one of the few without any racism, yet he hated the Knight of One? Cornelia understood what he meant, but there wasn't much she could do. He was one of the Emperor's closest vassals.

"Darlton... keep an eye on him, if you will. I didn't like his attitude. Also, tell all the workers that the factory must be up and running by the end of the month."


End file.
